


【莫萨】Hot Chocolate and A Marriage

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 那年的故事和婚礼。





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的！他们是最好的！这篇文送给亲爱的咬！现代AU！转生！全文脑洞来自阿咬那天给的图，基本就是看图写话加脑补；这篇文纯甜，不会带刀；任何细节性bug求忽略毕竟我对一些具体的方面不是很了解  
> *弗朗切斯科 萨列里（班萨），安东尼 萨列里（没弯萨），安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨），托尼 萨列里（啾萨），因为萨列里父母我实在是编不出来史向萨列里又有个哥哥，干脆就拿3个兄弟凑数（。）

阳光，猫咪，和咖啡。  
这儿真美呀。莫扎特伸了个懒腰，学着窗边那只猫把自己抻成了长长的、洒满阳光的一条，像是马上就要送入嘴中的炸面包，上面还加了足量的砂糖。

莫扎特脖子上的围巾厚实棉软，他松松垮垮地披着松松垮垮的大衣，冬夜的冷风从每一个缝隙中钻入，手指的关节泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，蓝色的血管纹路从温热的的血肉中浮出。他把手插到口袋里，向前迈了一步，就这样带着笑撞进了萨列里眼里。  
萨列里退了一小步，他的下巴上能感觉到对方温热的鼻息，甚至能错觉一般地感到水汽凝结。他穿着件并不厚的卫衣，身后是温暖到令人叹息的房间。萨列里有些紧张地抽紧了脊骨，后颈上的那块骨头更加突出，卫衣的领子搭在那块骨头下面，楼梯间的冷风就这样肆无忌惮地扫过脖颈漂亮的弧度和优美的腰线。萨列里就这样看着莫扎特，被冷风稀释后的香味扫过他的鼻尖，他忍不住在那个笑中又退了一步。  
温暖到令人叹息的房间里还煮着奶和巧克力，奶锅里的气泡发出轻微的咕嘟声，桌上的玻璃杯旁边的碟子里是准备好的切碎的巧克力屑和白色的棉花糖，热气中挟杂着热巧克力的甜香化成白色的雾气从萨列里身后扑出门外，停到了莫扎特的鼻尖。  
“不请我进去吗，大师？”  
莫扎特脖子上的围巾厚实棉软，即使上面有二十五个死结影响美观度也不能影响莫扎特把它穿出门；他松松垮垮地披着松松垮垮的大衣，那不熟悉的黑色和不熟悉的款式一看就不像是他自己的；冬夜的冷风从每一个缝隙中钻入，手指的关节泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，蓝色的血管纹路从温热的的血肉中浮出。

耶加雪菲盛在玻璃杯中，透明的棕色咖啡发出纯粹的芳香，手边的玻璃瓶中开着一支红玫瑰。  
红色的玫瑰放了有半个月，原本厚实光滑的花瓣变得柔软而单薄，从花瓣的边缘漫开说不清颜色的紫色，看起来却莫名的浪漫，枝条上的叶子却还是脆生生的。

萨列里在为一个新剧编曲，手边白瓷的咖啡杯里干涸的咖啡在杯沿沾染出圆润的花纹。  
萨列里拿着笔和五线谱，皱着眉去拿早已经空了的啡杯，杯底最后剩下的那一点点棕色的液体早已干涸，他只能半站起来探着身子去够桌子另一边的咖啡壶，过度攥紧的谱子上留下了消除不了的折痕。咖啡壶在他的手中发出空荡的回响，萨列里只能捧着最后小半杯咖啡抿了一口，重新坐下来苦大仇深地看着那份谱子，最后还是忍不住站起来去再泡一壶咖啡。  
萨列里看着液体沸腾，透明的水花在液体表面炸开，里面挟杂的白色雾气和咖啡的香味晃晃悠悠地撞在他的鼻尖。那份谱子还差一个收尾和修改，最后一缕光线消失时萨列里合上了电脑，他叹了一口气，浑身上下都是浓郁的咖啡香味，旁边的椅子上的毛线大致的勾勒出了规则的针脚。萨列里站起来打开了房间里的灯，带着一身浓郁的咖啡香决定还是先去洗个澡。  
萨列里半躺在床上，手中温润的木质毛衣针相互碰撞，他在打了第五个结的时候挫败地把那块长方形放到一边摁亮手机的屏幕。萨列里抿了抿嘴打开社交软件，从那些视屏看起，随便刷了一下大家今天都更新了什么图片之后，又抿了抿嘴，躺了下来，把被子堆到下巴下面以防好不容易攒出来的热气跑掉，抱着手机小心翼翼地翻了一个面，另一面的脸颊碰上了已经被暖的温热的枕面，咬了一下嘴唇之后还是点开了一个账号的主页，慢慢地看过一张一张的照片和底下的文字。好不容易下定决心去睡的时候却想起了杯底干涸了咖啡的咖啡杯，萨列里只能把手机放到床头然后爬起来洗杯子，等他处理完咖啡杯和咖啡壶之后，握着微冷的指尖钻进了被子里，把自己的右脸放上了已经冰冷的枕套，闭上了眼睛。

厨房里已经很久没有煮过热巧克力了，那些需要穿着毛衣握住玻璃杯中的热巧克力的日子消失的让人想不起来，毛线球都被收进了柜子里，窗外的树发出了新叶。  
热水发出轻微的声音，气泡接连着碎在水面，挂耳咖啡是前两天一起买的，牛奶放了一大盒在冰箱里。

莫扎特带着该有的笑容参加了一个新剧的试镜，带来的吉他歪歪扭扭地倒在旁边的沙发上，上面的挂坠晃荡了两下。  
莫扎特站在台上握住话筒，他大大方方地唱着他该唱的歌，旁边的人都看向他，大部分人都弯着背坐在沙发上，歪着头看着拿着话筒的莫扎特。莫扎特从台上下来，坐在了吉他旁边的位子上，把脚跟靠向沙发，膝盖向前伸，他把手肘支在大腿上，不一会儿就被压的不得不换一块儿地方，他的背弓起，看着剩下那些试镜者，就像之前那些人看着他一样。  
莫扎特通过了他必须通过的试镜，坐在了天台的沙发上抱着吉他给大家唱歌，面前的玻璃茶几上不缺饮品，他却仅仅只是抱着吉他，用怀里的大家伙占据自己怀抱的机会拒绝别人的靠近，四处张望着，跟制作人问好，隔着怀里的吉他跟别人握手，最后还是拿起了一杯咖啡喝了一口润一润有些干枯的嗓子，然后有些惊异地挑了一下眉毛，莫名其妙的就笑弯了眼。  
莫扎特坐在床边，本来应该已经变得温热的被子里还是那副冷冰冰的样子，他身下坐着的那块被子倒是暖融融的了。莫扎特看着屏幕上的视屏，舍不得停下视屏再钻进被子里，只能就这样一边看着手机一边缓慢地挪到床上，一只手拉着那块已经被暖热的被角，一只手还摇摇晃晃地举着手机。一个简简单单地撒着阳光的天台，有人弯腰放下一个咖啡壶在好不容易搬上楼的玻璃茶几上面，背景里有人在挽留，有人在布置天台，屏幕的那一角里却只剩下了一个穿着黑色大衣的背影。莫扎特摸索着躺了下来，小心地不想磕到自己的头，他慢慢地把自己放平在了床上，几位与他一起通过的演员纷纷关注了他，他也关注了回去，手指在屏幕上快速地滑动，最后停在了最底下的那个关注了的账号上面。莫扎特小小地打了个哈欠，却还是拿着手机，他在床上翻了个身，酸疼的手臂放到了温暖的被子里，他看着最新的一张照片，一个简简单单地撒着阳光的天台和好不容易搬上楼的玻璃茶几，上面还有一个咖啡壶，有人的影子露出一角。

两只猫咪蜷在窗下，巴黎金色的阳光给光滑柔顺的皮毛镶了一层不真实的毛边，他们就这样靠着彼此蜷缩在米白的长毛毯子上，小小的胸膛上下起伏。  
木质的猫爬架上搭着逗猫棒，猫饭的味道从厨房传来，混进了厨房里溜出来的甜点的香味，浅浅淡淡地混着微冷的空气在客厅横冲直撞。猫咪动了动小鼻子从垫子上抬起头来，打了一个大大的哈欠。

萨列里有些挫败地看着第十六个死结，手边的红茶温温热热，他看了一眼表，准备站起来去热一杯牛奶，白瓷的马克杯拿在手里冰冷的让人难以接受，热气从嘴边拉开一条白色的细线向远处飘去。萨列里把盛有带有浅淡的甜香的牛奶马克杯从右手换到左手，蹲下来开始找不知道被藏匿到哪个角落的一大块黑巧克力。萨列里昨天在找甜点视屏的时候刚好看到有人在教做热巧克力，冷风吹进的巴黎越来越冷，灰白的天空中雪花在蠢蠢欲动，温度计的红色一点点向下伸展，主持人冷冰冰地坐在屏幕上说着温度一天比一天低的天气预报，屏幕中的热巧克力上绵软的棉花糖和玻璃瓶中咖啡色的热饮却透过屏幕幻觉一般的温暖了萨列里，再加上步骤和原料都非常简单。萨列里站在门口感受着风刮在脸上刀一般的疼，想起家里打了第十个死结的脱离了毛巾相貌的围巾，毅然决然地开车去了超市，在把一整箱牛奶塞进后备箱之后跺着脚哆嗦了一下，他把那袋白色的棉花糖扔到副驾座之后把嘴里的热气吹进两只手之间的缝隙，指尖的热气沉淀成薄薄的水汽，萨列里用手帕擦去指尖的薄雾之后发动了车子。  
萨列里把不知道谁给的那一大块黑巧克力按照那些格子切成了小块放进已经在奶锅中温热的牛奶里，趁着剩下的一点点时间切了一些巧克力屑放进一个小碟子里备用，然后拿来打蛋器缓慢地搅动着还没有化开的巧克力和温热的牛奶，看着热气挟杂着浅淡的巧克力香和浓郁的奶香撞进他的鼻腔，水面炸开细小的水泡，渐渐变成棕色的热巧克力在奶锅里发出轻微的咕嘟声。萨列里垂着眼睛把热巧克力倒进玻璃杯中，小心地放上三四块云朵一般的棉花糖，撒上准备好的巧克力屑，看着那些细碎的巧克力在白色的热巧克力香气中化成棕色的一小块粘连成一片，拿过手边的小木勺舀了一块沾着化了的巧克力屑的棉花糖吃了。

小动物的开心挺简单的，一碗精心准备的猫饭不会比一道正式的甜点费时，陪他玩的时间不需要超过半部音乐剧的时间就能让他们足够开心，他们会亲昵地舔舐你的手指，温暖的小身子窝在你的怀里。  
冬天的时候如果有一只猫咪窝在怀里，手边是热巧克力，棕色的水面上浮动着三朵甜蜜的云朵，米白的布艺沙发上面还有从不知道什么地方买来的靠枕，这些足够两个人和两只猫蜷在上面度过一个温暖平静的冬夜。

莫扎特对着钢琴沉思一个唱段的时候被胃部传来的绞痛拉回了冰冷的现实，他捧着打成死结的胃拿起了昨天为了做烩饭而专门买的食材和米，冰箱里还剩下一点准备好的猫饭食材，他明天休息，给他自己吃的食材只够做意大利烩饭，他更没那个必要去抢猫饭吃。莫扎特按了按胃部，在柜子的某个角落里翻出了一包不知道谁给的巧克力球，他含着巧克力球挽起袖子开始洗需要用的小洋葱、芹菜和胡萝卜，在吃完第一层巧克力和第二层杏仁味的夹层之后把小洋葱放上案板，在他剥开第二颗巧克力的时候他还有胡萝卜没有切好，等最外层的巧克力被吮干净的时候他把三种蔬菜放进锅里煸炒，巧克力球在嘴里推来推去，烩饭米也被他加进了锅里，他趁着拿白酒的时候剥开了第三颗巧克力球，旁边的锅里鸡汤在安静地煮着，浓郁的香味从冒着气泡的水面传来，等酒精完全蒸发之后莫扎特把旁边锅中的鸡汤倒了进去，他安静地吮着嘴里的巧克力球，感受着温热的糖浆流进喉管，在搅拌的二十分钟中米膨胀了起来，关火之后把黄油拌进饭里，最后在上面加上特级橄榄油和巴马臣芝士。  
莫扎特坐在餐桌前吃着费时的意大利烩饭，然而已经一包巧克力球下肚的他并不是那么的饿，这时他才能去给咪呜叫着的小东西做猫饭，在途中他看着空荡荡的袋子和随便铺在料理台上的巧克力糖纸，忍不住想起那些包裹白兰地糖的核桃，“维纳斯的ru.头”，多么令人震惊却又恰到好处的名字，可惜现在他找到的那种是用杏仁糊包裹的栗子，最外面还有牛奶巧克力或者白巧克力的糖浆，那些包裹白兰地糖的核桃早已找不回当年的味道。莫扎特蹲下来摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，加上一颗一颗的糖打起泡泡的奶油起司也非常好吃，他现在还能在那甜蜜中笑起来。

法式夹馅甜甜圈配一杯不加奶不加糖的咖啡，水果馅料里全是春天的气息，最新鲜的当季水果的甜香纯粹鲜美，表面的糖霜粘染在嘴角。  
猫咪呼噜着蹭过来讨要猫饭，漂亮的眼底落进了糖浆一般的阳光，在手指搔过下巴的时候眯起了眼睛，胡子一抖一抖的。对面的人探过身擦去了嘴角的糖粉，把甜蜜的指腹送进嘴里。

萨列里想起那个街角垃圾桶里的礼物盒叹了一口气，冷风卷起嘴里的热气，汇成白色的细长的一缕消失在落着雪的街头。那条厚实棉软的围巾上有整整二十五个死结，也许没有夸张到“粗糙的老树皮”的地步，但也不再适合作为一件礼物送出去，尤其是在期望被赠予者把它戴出门的情况下。萨列里在打了第五个死结的时候打开了手机浏览起大家一天的动态，在打了第十六个死结的时候去热了一杯牛奶，在打了第二十一个死结的时候喝掉了最后一口已经冷了的热巧克力，在打了第二十五个死结之后萨列里终于把这条围巾织到了满意的长度，却不满意于上面的整整二十五个结，血管里乱窜的白兰地却怂恿把围巾丢到椅子上不知道多久的萨列里按照自己原本的设想把这条足足有二十五个死结的围巾包装好，一头扎进了漫天雪花之中。  
萨列里站在垃圾桶前犹豫了一会儿，直到他的手指僵硬成一大块冰雕，他失去了所有的触感，看着自己的手指颤抖着松开了那个盒子。他看着落到垃圾桶里的礼物盒叹了一口气，雪花纷纷扬扬地落到盒子上，也许一会儿之后这个小小地被丢掉的礼物就会被永远的埋葬在这个雪夜之中。

春天下午的阳光暖洋洋的像是修普诺斯的罂粟花一般抚过眼睑，猫咪窝在怀里张开嘴打了个大大的哈欠，胡须一抖一抖的，桌上的盘子没人收拾。  
白色的糖霜有一些落到了桌上，咖啡在杯底渐渐干涸，一切都要处理，不然都会很难处理，却没人想要离开彼此的肩膀，腿上的猫咪睡的正香。

莫扎特顶着大雪走过一个垃圾桶，落在白雪掩盖的黑色垃圾袋上的精美包装的礼物盒却让他停住了脚步，鼻尖被冬夜的冷风点上玫瑰色的胭脂，嘴唇渐渐失了血色，他身上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的雪花，像是白色的绒羽那样美好，热气一点点化成白色的雾气漫开。莫扎特把手从口袋里抽了出来，捡起又落了几片雪花的礼物盒，拆开暗红的缎带攥紧手心，缎带下还隐藏着一个用熟悉的笔触写在盒盖上小小的“To M”，盒子里面是一条厚实棉软的围巾，上面甚至还有几个死结，不难猜测出精心准备礼物的那个人是为什么扔掉了这份礼物，就这样让它孤零零的差点被大雪埋葬。莫扎特把围巾围到脖子上，敏锐地捕捉到里面熟悉的味道和同样熟悉的咖啡的香味，他眯着眼把弯着的嘴角埋进厚实棉软的围巾里，一只手攥着缎带，把礼物盒夹到腋下，一头扎进了漫天雪花中。  
莫扎特坐在开着暖气的卧室仔细地研究着那条厚实棉软的围巾，他曲着腿踩在被子上，枕头被他推高垫在背后，暖黄的床头灯给围巾镶了一层毛边，莫扎特在数到第二十五个死结的时候忍不住笑了起来，把自己的笑声闷进围上熟悉的香味里，床尾的小家伙好奇地凑过来，尾巴轻轻地扫过他的脚踝。

意大利炸糕会在里面填上厚实甜腻的奶油，表面的糖霜是做法式夹馅甜甜圈剩下的，毕竟一个意大利炸糕也就比一张CD小一点，每人一个足够饱到晚上。  
软软的炸糕带有一颗甜蜜的心，这个小家伙足以把心脏融化，春天的脚步将冬夜冰冷甜蜜的橘子抛在路的一边，玻璃碗中未完全长熟的樱桃还带一点酸。

萨列里不得不放下了没剥完的橘子，他关了暖气之后把一天没透过气的房间打开一个小小的缝隙，窗外的白雪纷纷扬扬地落下，映进他琥珀色的眼睛中，小灯泡在屋前屋后若隐若现，树枝上被这些细小的星光和纷扬的雪花装饰，圣诞颂歌从门缝里溜出来混进了呼吸间的热气之中，他坐在车里跟这个冷的哆嗦到不肯发动的大家伙说了一声早了几天的圣诞快乐，车灯远去之后雪地上留下了两条车辙。  
萨列里跟那些走出门的演员们说了提前的圣诞快乐，他们惊异地看着这位从未活生生地出现过的作曲家，最后还是带着祝福的笑意和他握手，夸奖那些曲子，真诚却有些疲倦于兴奋地祝他圣诞节快乐，在制作人谈起伟大的通宵喝酒计划之后他们已经敢跟这位执意在家里陪热巧克力的作曲家开玩笑了，“那一定会很好玩的，不管怎么样，圣诞快乐！”，他们说到，搭着彼此的肩坐上了不知道属于谁的车，带着放假之前末场的兴奋与疲惫大声地嚷着通宵的计划和自己预计的酒单，而萨列里就站在门口纷扬的雪花之中笑着看着一辆辆车离开，冷风从大衣的每一个缝隙之中钻入，白雪一点点沾染了他的黑发。  
萨列里从后门走了进去，不管如何，这可是他为数不多的进入这个地方的机会，即使他本应随时被欢迎。萨列里在舞台上站着，看向空荡荡的观众席，想象着坐在那里的人们为一首首曲子鼓掌的样子，想象着台上的演员们的步伐，他们唱出自己写的歌的样子。萨列里在逛遍了他想看的地方后，他选择走到了幕后，看着那些堆着的道具无声地笑了笑。萨列里最后走进了演员的休息室，那些灯都等着他，明亮的走廊却是空荡荡的，每一丝一缕的痕迹却能让人想象那其中穿着戏服跑过的演员的样子。  
萨列里听见了呼吸声，他想去看一看最后留下来的那个人，却看见有人穿着单薄的戏服内衬歪在他的靠背椅上，他的手臂柔软地垂下，他把自己的额头靠在丝绒的椅背上，闭着眼睛安静地呼吸，就这样一个人睡在空荡荡的休息室。萨列里又站了一会，他脱下了自己的大衣小心地给睡在靠背椅上的人盖上，又抱着自己的肩稍微哆嗦了一下之后，安静地离开了。  
在椅背上睡着的是莫扎特。

在春天的下午打着哈欠拨弄琴键，眼角的泪水细碎地闪着光，不管是什么旋律都会被糖浆一般的阳光沾染的过分甜腻，困倦的时候不小心就会碰到一片琴键。  
窗外传来青草的味道，空荡的树枝上面终于冒出了绒羽一般绵软细嫩的新叶，那春天热烈的味道轻声扣着窗户，催促着人们迈出家门拥抱春天。

莫扎特有些疲惫地倒在椅子上，看着身边的同事和他一样疲惫，却比他兴奋，制作人进来的时候他正在喝着杯子里的水，实话说一场音乐剧并没有那么累，毕竟一整场歌剧的指挥才是真正的体力活，但是指挥歌剧很少会用上自己的嗓子，他只觉得在自己的喉管中像是有沙漠中的热气灌了进去，干燥地追逐着每一点水汽，直到他从喉管深处开始燃烧起火焰。  
莫扎特就这样歪坐在椅子上跟每个人道别，以及提前祝福彼此圣诞快乐，商量着制作人提出的通宵喝酒这个疯狂而恰到好处想法，有人在赌自己明天起不起的了床，还有人在抱怨上次喝酒之后的第二天清晨疼的像是地狱一般的脑袋，就像是千百把小提琴一起在里面锯木头，“你难道不去吗，这超可惜，不过感觉你是很累的样子，提前说声圣诞快乐！”，他们说到，和他握手，给他一个个温暖而贴心的拥抱，在他耳边留下祝福，最后还会有力地拍上他的肩，把最后的话都留进那温暖而用力的一拍里。  
莫扎特就这样看着人们一个一个涌出原本满当当的房间，他看着温度一寸寸从房间里退去，白色的灯光留在这里陪着他，他还能听到门口传来的被空气稀释了的细碎声音，以及最后的汽车离开的声音。莫扎特没有想过睡在休息室里，他把外套和马甲脱了下来，就穿着单薄的衬衫被抽去了骨头一般的歪倒在了他的靠背椅上，他闭上了眼睛感受着脸颊底下的丝绒面料被渐渐暖热的感受，听着空荡的房间中塞满的自己的呼吸声，外面雪夜的温度一步一步逼近他，他却就这样安静地靠在自己的靠背椅上，闭着眼睛像是睡着了一样。  
莫扎特听见了脚步声，他想去看一眼这个留下来的人，却还是闭着眼睛歪倒在自己的靠背椅上，一条手臂安静而柔软地垂下，把自己的额头靠在丝绒的椅背上，闭着眼睛安静地听着另一个呼吸声，就这样和另一个人一起待在在空荡荡的休息室。莫扎特又等了一会，他感觉到有一件带着温度的大衣落到了身上，又这样看了没有真正睡着的他一会儿，安静地离开了。  
给他披上大衣的是萨列里。

钢琴，猫咪，和甜点。  
这儿是很美。萨列里打了个哈欠，像是家里的猫咪，沾染了水汽的眼睛在金色的阳光中折射出细碎的光，像是细碎的砂糖铺在玻璃碟底。

萨列里用指尖扣着方向盘，指尖被时间稀释到几乎闻不见的橘子香让他控制不住地想念起家里那个没剥完的橘子，灯光毫不留情地破开黑暗的雪夜，雪花在光路中一闪而过，先前的车辙早被纷扬的白雪掩盖，就像那个小礼物盒一样吧，萨列里把冰冷的几乎是脆生生的橘子送进嘴里的时候想到，开了暖气的房间慢慢的暖了起来，牛奶在奶锅里加热，巧克力和棉花糖早已经准备好，然后拿来打蛋器缓慢地搅动着还没有化开的巧克力和温热的牛奶，看着热气挟杂着浅淡的巧克力香和浓郁的奶香撞进他的鼻腔，水面炸开细小的水泡，渐渐变成棕色的热巧克力在奶锅里发出轻微的咕嘟声。  
门铃响了。

莫扎特蹬着不知道谁留下的自行车一头扎进了纷扬的雪花中，那两条新鲜的车辙像是那个精美的礼物盒一样被留在原地等着被雪花掩埋，却被莫扎特看见，他的鼻尖被冬夜的冷风点上玫瑰色的胭脂，嘴唇渐渐失了血色，他身上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的雪花，像是白色的绒羽那样美好，热气一点点化成白色的雾气漫开，那条车辙像是启明星一样指引着他，身上的大衣上传来和脖子上的围巾上一样的味道，冷风从每一个缝隙中蹿进去。莫扎特为了抓住那位“幕布后的先生”就这样义无反顾地骑着自行车冲进了十二月的雪夜之中，只为了站在他亲爱的A.S先生的门前，按下门铃，等着门被房间里的人打开。  
门打开了。

咖啡机上的灰被扫落，早春的第一杯咖啡拥有无与伦比的纪念意义，更别提那个混着早春的第一杯咖啡的味道的吻。  
那个雪夜之中的伟大的通宵喝酒的计划没人参加，他们却在床上度过了疯狂的一夜，回想起来的疯狂感不输喝一整夜的白兰地。

莫扎特脖子上的围巾厚实棉软，即使上面有二十五个死结影响美观度也不能影响莫扎特把它穿出门；他松松垮垮地披着松松垮垮的大衣，那不熟悉的黑色和不熟悉的款式一看就不像是他自己的；冬夜的冷风从每一个缝隙中钻入，手指的关节泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，蓝色的血管纹路从温热的的血肉中浮出。  
莫扎特把手插到口袋里，向前迈了一步，就这样带着笑撞进了萨列里眼里。  
萨列里退了一小步，他的下巴上能感觉到莫扎特温热的鼻息，甚至能错觉一般地感到水汽凝结。萨列里穿着件并不厚的卫衣，身后是温暖到令人叹息的房间。萨列里有些紧张地抽紧了脊骨，后颈上的那块骨头更加突出，卫衣的领子搭在那块骨头下面，楼梯间的冷风就这样肆无忌惮地扫过脖颈漂亮的弧度和优美的腰线。萨列里就这样看着莫扎特，被冷风稀释后的香味扫过他的鼻尖，他忍不住在那个笑中又退了一步。  
温暖到令人叹息的房间里还煮着奶和巧克力，奶锅里的气泡发出轻微的咕嘟声，桌上的玻璃杯旁边的碟子里是准备好的切碎的巧克力屑和白色的棉花糖，热气中挟杂着热巧克力的甜香化成白色的雾气从萨列里身后扑出门外，停到了莫扎特的鼻尖。  
“不请我进去吗，大师？”  
莫扎特脖子上萨列里亲手织的围巾厚实棉软，他松松垮垮地披着萨列里的松松垮垮的大衣，冬夜的冷风从每一个缝隙中钻入，手指的关节泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，蓝色的血管纹路从温热的的血肉中浮出。

加了棉花糖的热巧克力盛在玻璃杯中，温热的牛奶巧克力发出纯粹的芳香，手边的玻璃瓶中开着一支红玫瑰。  
红色的玫瑰刚从商店的冰柜中取出来，热烈的正红色的花瓣厚实光滑，看起来莫名的浪漫，枝条上的叶子还是脆生生的。

萨列里在退了两步的距离里看着莫扎特，身后的房间里传来还没煮好的热巧克力的味道。  
莫扎特向前走了两步抬起了左手握上了萨列里的后颈，抬起了右手握上了萨列里的左手。  
莫扎特在萨列里的唇上落下了一个吻。

厨房里煮了很久热巧克力，那些需要穿着毛衣握住玻璃杯中的热巧克力的日子融化在彼此的怀抱里，毛线球被织成了另一条围巾，窗外的树枝上落满了白雪。  
牛奶和巧克力在奶锅里发出轻微的声音，气泡接连着碎在水面，大板的黑巧克力是前两天一起买的，牛奶放了一大箱在家里。  
两只猫咪蜷在窗下，小小的胸膛上下起伏。猫饭的味道从厨房传来，浅浅淡淡地混着温暖的空气在客厅横冲直撞，猫咪动了动小鼻子从垫子上抬起头来，打了一个大大的哈欠。  
猫咪窝在怀里，手边是热巧克力，棕色的水面上浮动着三朵甜蜜的云朵，米白的布艺沙发上面还有从不知道什么地方买来的靠枕，两个人和两只猫蜷在上面度过一个个温暖平静的冬夜。  
吻从额角落到眼睑上，在鼻尖轻轻地咬一口，最后落到温暖的唇上，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。  
下一个春天即将到来。


	2. Un Mariage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那年的婚礼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！当年欠 @我要开花啦。 的热巧克力中的婚礼（本来是说要写婚礼的，结果文章里面的结构实在是太麻烦了就没写（。）  
> *弗朗切斯科 萨列里（班萨），安东尼 萨列里（没弯萨），安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨），托尼 萨列里（啾萨），因为萨列里父母我实在是编不出来史向萨列里又有个哥哥，干脆就拿3个兄弟凑数（。）

雪白的丝绸河流上面有艳红的玫瑰悄悄探出头，垂着她们骄傲的头颅，芳香混进温暖的空气，一丝丝的冷让玫色的雾蜷曲伸展的像是熄灭的蜡烛最后的尾音。玫瑰拥挤在河流的中央，河流终止于水晶质地的大吊灯，千万块雕琢的不灭冰晶优雅地垂吊，丝绸河流的起源有墙壁，也有雕琢精致的门口。门内体贴地开了点空调，夏初的阳光微微的炙烤感还是让人有些无法在穿着三件套还挤着一大堆人的情况下承受。  
创造于德国公司的玫瑰，拥有无与伦比的美丽形状，无论是纯白的“雪花石膏”，鲜红的“皇家钢琴”和“热洛可可”，还是粉色的“阿芙罗狄蒂”，应有尽有，这个时候要不是因为含义不对，他们甚至会忍不住定一打“杏黄克莱门特”呢。桌上的瓶中插好了淡色的花束，墙上的绸缎上垂着半开的花，门口的拱门缠满了纯白色的“阿尔忒弥斯”，而捧花据说是一小束从土耳其来的黑玫瑰。

从早上起莫扎特就没见过他的丈夫了，这让他很焦躁，焦躁的不想化妆。  
即使是全新的金色眼影盘和金箔也不能让他提起哪怕半分的兴趣，眼线笔也不行。  
即使，真正意义上，那还不是他的丈夫。  
马上就是了，莫扎特在心里安慰自己，给自己打气，安抚着那头狂魔乱舞猛踹心房的毛驴，不就是还有一个小时……等等，现在才凌晨六点，婚礼十一点开始，婚宴十二点开始。  
莫扎特险些把眼影戳碎。  
果然就不应该听那些亲朋好友关于传统婚俗的“结婚前的最后一夜新娘要在娘家度过”，更重要的是还好没有想着就在法国入乡随俗，如果要从凌晨六点等到下午六点，估计他会活活窒息，那他可怜的安东尼奥就……唉，莫扎特在心里谱着一首凄婉的咏叹调，那失去爱人的鸟儿怎样用破碎的心头流出的血与泪织成缠绵而动人的小调。  
南奈尔敲开了弟弟的房门。  
莫扎特还沉浸在失去爱人的小鸟儿的幻觉之中，脸上的表情称得上是“英勇就义”，若是个别的人推门进来，怕是真会拨打急救电话，最少也是尖叫着跑出房门向大家宣布新郎的突发状况。  
“沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈。”南奈尔碰了碰莫扎特的肩，甜甜地喊着弟弟的名字把他从音乐中叫醒，“快十点半啦，你在干什么呀？”  
莫扎特还没画眼妆。

十四道以上的菜已经准备好了，裹着糖的扁桃仁盛在小小的玻璃碟子里，安静地放在桌子中央的插花下面，放有香料的酒和啤酒也已经摆在桌上，就等着甜蜜的新人交换完渗透着彼此灵魂的吻之后，穿过撒着米粒的人群，开着绑着铁罐所以叮咣作响的车子，来到婚宴门口。  
主桌上绝对少不了意大利烩饭和煮好的热巧克力，温热的棕色液体旁边放着一支鲜红的玫瑰，两位新人的椅背上都搭着一条围巾，黑色的那条上面虽然有二十五个结也不能损害半丝它的主人对它的爱，浅米色的那条因为有足够的经验指导所以不仅光滑还有小小的流苏。

萨列里是被铜管乐队和他聒噪的朋友们活生生吵醒的，随之而来的仿佛永无止境的化妆让他甚至没有时间想他的丈夫。  
即使今天是神圣的结婚日而“吵醒新娘”是传统习俗这两点也不能让他火气小一点，小到能让他脸上的坚冰融化半分。  
即使，真正意义上，那还不是他的丈夫。  
马上就是了，萨列里在心里安慰自己，给自己加油，安抚着心里那把疯了一样狂划心脏的拆信刀，不就是画一个妆……等等，刚刚结束的折磨仅仅是护肤，还没开始真正的底妆遮瑕眼影唇妆定妆。  
萨列里险些把袖子扯断。  
果然就不该把这场婚礼搞得这么大，更重要的是他竟然答应了莫扎特的“心肝儿（Schatz）你画黑色的烟熏我画金色的眼影这样多配啊”的提议，如果真的先隔离再粉底再遮瑕再定妆，沾着烟熏眼影的刷子还要在脸上戳个千百遍，搞不好莫扎特用个口红那他估计也得用个口红，天呐……萨列里真的觉得结婚一生一次就够了。  
韦伯姐妹抱着一箱化妆品敲开了萨列里的门。  
萨列里像个冷着脸的玩偶忍受着那些化妆刷在脸上戳个千百下，一睁眼自己已经变了个样子。  
“婚礼真是能让人变个样子。”那对折磨人的（萨列里语）姐妹对着自己的成品感叹着，“爱情啊，爱情。”  
这还真唱起咏叹调了啊。

大厅中间留出了一块圆形的空地，不管是要跳“Tarantella”还是大家一起跳面纱舞抢新娘头纱，就算只是让新人带头跳第一场舞，也需要一块够大的场地。也还好，这对新人照着意大利的节俭礼俗，只请了真正的好友和亲人，省的人太多挤得人们不管是意大利习俗里的好几个小时的舞会还是德国习俗里的面纱舞都跳不起来。  
春末夏初的鸟儿叫的甜蜜，万物真正从冬天的冰封中走了出来大唱赞歌，浓郁的青叶的味道从叶芽的淡香转化成了浓烈而热情的艳丽味道。有人吮着果汁棒冰，黄色的外层里面是艳红的内里，像是前两天才放上柜台的脆生生的小巧桃子，切了片的桃子插在鸡尾酒的杯沿，玫瑰红葡萄酒基底的浅粉色鸡尾酒是淡淡的甜和尝不出的酒味。

莫扎特的父母早到了，虽然利奥波德有些不像他的儿子那样足够热情，但也还是给他的儿子摆出了足够的好脸色。  
毕竟他之前一直以为自己那个天天撩妹子跟喝水吃饭一样的儿子是个直男。  
所以利奥波德在南奈尔兴冲冲挂了弟弟电话转头说出弟弟要订婚的时候敏锐地抓住了一个重点。  
“你刚才用的阳性？”  
“对呀爸爸，安东尼奥萨列里。”  
“沃菲不是喜欢女孩子的吗？”  
糟了，南奈尔心中哼着的“我期待一场婚礼”还没来得及唱出来，就卡在了嗓子眼儿。  
一天之后家里吵的像是两头狼对吼。  
对比之下，安娜玛丽亚倒是顶喜欢自己的儿婿，虽然像是沃菲这样嘴甜又会撒娇的孩子人人都爱，但像安东尼奥这种谦逊有礼的孩子却让安娜玛丽亚爱的不行，毕竟如果一个家里的女儿养的像是南奈尔那样甜美可爱，儿子就估计会是像萨列里那样礼貌的可爱。  
妈妈只要一开口，这事儿就这么定下来了。

虽然七月在传统中不会用做婚礼月份，但根据意大利的习俗这却是个习俗中的结婚月，所以最后家里还是一比三将婚礼定在了七月。  
订婚的时候推进左手中指的钻石戒指已经被取下，新的戒指戴在了新人的左手无名指上，在通向心脏的血管上绕紧，缠绕着接下去彼此的一生。瘦小的山梨树树苗在全新的风中舒展着叶片，夏日浓烈而自然的芬芳缠着风撞向鼻尖，祝福着爱人能有长长久久的一生。  
远处传来铁罐在柏油马路上撞击的声音，好友们甚至按着喇叭，所有人的笑声恣意而疯狂，宣泄着冲不淡的快乐和祝福。在那一天只有新娘能在白手帕上留下泪水，因为祝福的白手帕上的泪水祝福着一生幸福的婚姻，像是爱情歌剧旋律中最精彩的篇章，是苍穹下的恋人们，心心相印，永不分离。

萨列里父母早年双亡，却有两个哥哥一个弟弟，论人数来说倒也跟萨列里家来的一样，不过萨列里的大哥虽然像利奥波德一样没那么开心，却还真没利奥波德那么开心。  
毕竟他几乎当着女孩子娇养的可爱弟弟被谁夺了去都开心不起来。  
所以安东尼奥打电话说自己订婚的时候，弗朗切斯科敏锐地抓住了重点并马上唤回不管在世界的哪个角落的另外两个兄弟和安东尼奥。  
“安东你难道不是喜欢女孩子的吗？你不用跟我解释直接回家。”  
“弗朗切斯科……”  
“回家聚一聚，我们好好聊聊。”  
萨列里转头看看握着自己手执拗地要跟他一起回家的莫扎特，叹了口气。  
一天之后家里像是猫狗大战现场。  
对比之下，安东尼和托尼倒还是挺喜欢莫扎特的，安东尼是因为莫扎特可以好好和他聊一聊各类酒文化，最重要的是可以陪他喝酒，这让身为酒馆老板的安东尼特别喜欢莫扎特这个酒友，相比之下，托尼则是纯粹喜欢莫扎特这样的陪玩带着疯的哥哥。  
家里比例只要一边倒，这事儿也不得不这么定下来了。  
谈到婚礼时间的时候莫扎特有眼色地等着萨列里一家子先开口，然后马上好好好就七月七月可棒了，倒是把利奥波德气的不轻。

他们并没有选择定做婚戒，倒是打了一个纯金镶钻的订婚戒指，像是奥地利的麦斯美尼安向法国公主订婚时套上公主无名指时的那样。又因为他们都是音乐家，常年又要在钢琴上工作，所以倒没有选择四爪镶几克拉的钻戒，反而选择了用碎钻在纯金的戒指上细碎地镶着一些他们彼此的图案。  
纯银的婚戒并不能让人满意，订婚戒上已经出现了钻石，所以这对新人最后选择了一个令人诧异的决定——他们从自己收藏的极为古旧的钢琴上卸下了一根弦和一个琴键，在婚前用工具为彼此秘密地打了一枚印有自己印记的戒指，老旧而温润的浸透了时光与回忆的象牙勾在最爱的那个音代表的弦上，最后将通向彼此的心脏。

虽然很难讲清其中的道理，但是最后他们决定由利奥波德挽着穿着西装、披着头纱（因为他们不肯放弃传统的面纱舞，大家也是讨个吉利，没逼着萨列里穿婚纱已经算是好的了）、手里拿着一小束黑玫瑰的萨列里走过长长的红毯，把自己的儿婿亲手交到自己儿子的手上，毕竟萨列里一小就失去了自己的双亲。  
神坛左侧站的是萨列里的三位兄弟，右侧陪着莫扎特的是他的姐姐和韦伯家的两姐妹，弹奏婚礼进行曲的是称莫扎特为老师的苏斯迈尔，洛伦佐达蓬特则站在神坛上充当神父，顺带一提，婚礼致辞也是他写的，而且据说他连葬礼致辞都写好了，就收在他给新娘的礼物中。  
他们的两只猫，米克和弗洛，在小鱼干和罐头的诱惑下也学会了叼着篮子的小把戏，篮子中分别是他们给彼此的戒指，小小软软的肉垫踏在坐在两侧的朋友在萨列里身后洒下的玫瑰花瓣，正是他们没有选择却喜欢的不行的“杏黄克莱门特”。  
最后是他们尊称为“爸爸”的海顿和萨列里的恩师加斯曼一起把萨列里“劫走”，莫扎特却唯独对这两位长辈没辙。安娜玛丽亚和利奥波德看着自己的小儿子软磨硬泡的那个撒娇劲儿，忍不住笑了起来，嘴角像是含了块蜜糖，就是神坛上萨列里一直冷着脸的大哥也不免被莫扎特真心诚意的祈求打动，更别提新郎最后还是没能把自己的新娘抢回来，只能答应他们的一切要求，最后还是坐在钢琴前弹了好一会儿才被放走，萨列里看着自己的丈夫，忍不住也和着奶和蜜地笑了出声。

萨列里最后放开了挽着利奥波德的手，把自己的右手交到了莫扎特的左手上，他与莫扎特面对面站着，他的丈夫蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是晨曦之中的海面，玫瑰花窗中漏出来的光细碎地点缀着虹膜和瞳孔，他的金发的发尾镀上了更加耀眼的光，他的脸颊上泛着健康漂亮的玫瑰色，他的嘴唇鲜艳的像是在枝头开的正烈的玫瑰花瓣，他嘴角的笑意就像是没擦干净的糖屑，他跳动的脉搏在萨列里的指尖欢快地律动着，他喘气的颤动一直传递到他和萨列里相握的手上。  
莫扎特握着萨列里的手看进他丈夫的眼里，只要他们站上这个神坛，就没有人能夺走他的丈夫，而他的丈夫的眼睛里掺进了金色中掺着彩色玻璃的流光，像是棕色的枫糖中兑进了金色的蜂蜜，玫瑰花窗中漏进的彩光被他盛进琥珀一样的眼睛中永久地封存起来，他黑发的发尾泛出了漂亮的金色，他一向略带苍白的脸上漫上了玫瑰的血色，他的嘴唇像是被沙龙里的夫人摁着涂上了一层薄薄的艳色胭脂，他柔软的唇微弯露出不常有的笑意，他跳动的脉搏在莫扎特指尖欢快地律动着，他胸膛的跳动一直传递到他和莫扎特相握的手上。  
“我觉得我可能忘了婚礼誓词。”萨列里小声地对他的丈夫说，他的手指在莫扎特的掌心不安地动了动。  
“没事，我相信我也忘了，只要记得跟我接吻就好。”莫扎特轻声安慰他的丈夫。  
最后他们却都流利地背出了婚礼誓词，交换了一个甜蜜的长吻，因为婚礼时的长吻会将气息和灵魂留在彼此体内，比交换戒指更为彻底——在婚礼之中交换彼此的灵魂，左手无名指上的戒指扣住了通向心脏的血管，微微的束缚感连着血脉和心脏扣紧。  
打扮干净的猫儿叼来了彼此的戒指，莫扎特从黑色的猫儿口中的篮子里取下了戒指，南奈尔贴心地把篮子从弗洛口中取出来，莫扎特则趁机从胸口的花束下面取出了一块小鱼干塞进猫咪的嘴里。米克却直接向上一蹿抱住了萨列里的腿，喉咙里柔软的呼噜声向他撒着娇，萨列里只能从他嘴里取出篮子，伸手揉了揉猫儿的耳后，讨了点零食的米克蹭着弗洛从门口不知什么时候绑好的红丝带和花环的缝隙中跳了出去。  
“好吧好吧，我答应举行派对！”莫扎特拉着他的丈夫无奈地高声承诺，人们这才心满意足地在门口开出一个可以容一个人通过的口子，看着新人狼狈地笑着从口子中挤出去，雪白的花瓣落了满头，就像是很多年后他们还在一起的模样。

萨列里穿着深蓝的西装，腿上还难以启齿地绑着莫扎特母亲当年的吊带袜，左手带着新的婚戒，头上的头纱则是向南奈尔借的。他遵从着德国婚俗中的“新的、旧的、借的、蓝的”的习俗拼凑出了这么一身东西，即使他真的绝不会再想起莫扎特蹲下来把他的裤腿挽高之后取下吊带袜时那帮亲朋好友的口哨声，他也不想真的在婚宴中被人扒下右脚的鞋子在现场传一整圈。  
“亲爱的，我们还是跳慢舞吧。”他的丈夫朝他眨了眨眼，“你是真的不知道你的哥哥给我放在口袋中的那块铁有多重。”  
“我也想跳慢舞。”萨列里慢吞吞地开口，手里挽着他的Busta，里面塞满了他的哥哥给他塞进来的礼物，当然还有其他人塞进来的东西，但是光他哥哥挑衅一般地塞进来的金块就够他头疼了。

慢舞，起码十四道的菜肴，浅粉的鸡尾酒，果汁棒冰，混有香料的酒和啤酒，热巧克力，意大利烩饭。时针在轻快的小步舞曲的旋律中踏着舞步旋转，夕阳烧出长而灿烂的余温，泛紫的薄雾被风吹开，路灯劈开无尽的黑暗。  
十点和十一点撩起裙摆娇笑着离开了舞会，快步逃走的十二点提着裙摆落下了水晶鞋，像是辛德瑞拉的舞会，十二点的钟声即将敲响，午夜来临，那束黑玫瑰捧花不知道丢给了谁，所有人一起把桌椅又向外围摆了摆，准备开始跳面纱舞。  
萨列里的头纱在面纱舞的途中被撕成了碎片，所有人带着被酒精熏出的红晕笑着把面纱的碎片传到在场的每一个人手中，每个人口中都是已经不知道是对谁的祝福——祝福着永无止境的舞蹈与幸福，祝福着那些时光也无法抹去的乐曲，祝福着命运都无法分开的爱情，祝福着各色的玫瑰花瓣和十二月的白雪。

晚上的风还是有点凉，先前搭在椅背上的两条围巾有了恰当的地方，缠绕着的棉线裹紧了他们分不开的命运，莫扎特和萨列里在车上扣着十指交换了一个绵长而不知尽头的吻。


End file.
